kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Generations
''"We must begin a new...We must begin another...We must begin the next generation!" '' --Tagline '''Kingdom Hearts: Generations '''is an upcoming manga series created by Baransu17. This non-canon story takes places after Kingdom Hearts II which includes Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, & Goofy protecting newly discovered worlds from the new Organization XIII which mysteriously popped out of nowhere. Plot Kingdom Hearts: Generations will take place a year after Kingdom Hearts II. Sora and his friends are sent by Master Yen-Sid to find 20 new keybladers with the help of three new keybladers Baransu, Yami, & Hikari in order to prevent the new Organization XIII from getting towards their mysterious goal. Characters Destiny Islands: *Sora (KHG) *Riku (KHG) *Kairi (KHG) Mysterious Tower: *Baransu *Master Yen-Sid Twilight Town: *Yami (KHG) *Hikari (KHG) *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Rai *Fuu *Vivi Disney Castle: *King Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy *Brooms *Queen Mickey *Pluto *Chip & Dale Tower of Heaven: *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilla *Ersa Scarlet More characters coming soon... Soul Society/Karakura Town: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Toshirio Hitsugaya *Izuru Kira More characters coming soon. Thunder Mesa: *Melanie Ravenswood More characters coming soon... Water 7/Enies Lobby: *Monkey D. Luffy *Roranoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp (Sogeking) *Sanji *Tony-Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky More characters coming soon... Tokonosu City: *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Alice Maresato More characters coming soon. Argon City: *Beck *TRON More characters coming soon... Central City: *Edward "Ed" Elric *Alphonse "Al" Elric More characters coming soon... Beat City: *Arpegius *Stella *Octave *Baryl More characters coming soon... Land of Fire: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Axel Strfie *Hinata Hyuga More characters coming soon... Mars System: *Spike Spiegal *Jet Black *Faye Valentine Coming soon... Radiant Garden: Coming soon... The World That Never Was: Coming soon... Worlds *Destiny Islands: (Kingdom Hearts) *Disney Caslte: (Kingdom Hearts) *Twilight Town: (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Mysterious Tower: (Kingdom Hearts II) *Tower of Heaven: (Fairy Tail) *Soul Society/Karakura Town: (BLEACH) *Thunder Mesa: (Phantom Manor) *Water 7/Enies Lobby: (One Piece) *Tokonosu City: (Highschool of the Dead) *Argon City: (TRON: Uprising) *Central City: (Fullmetal Achelmist) *Beat City: (Interstella 5555) *Land of Fire: (Naruto: Shippuden) *Mars System: (Cowboy Bebop) *Radiant Garden: (Kingdom Hearts II) *The World That Never Was: (Kingdom Hearts II) List of Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Way to the Dawn *Destiny Embrace *Master Keeper (KHG) *Shadow Keeper *Seal Crest *Pumpkinhead *Skull Noise *Ferocious Dragon *Diamond Dust *Chain of Memories *Gravity of Heaven *Gravity of Void *Neo Kingdom Key (KHG) *Heavenly Guide *No Name *Guardian Soul *Dive Wing *End of Pain *Lost Memory *Crown Unlimit *Ultima Keeper *Destiny Fullfilled *One-Winged Angel *Hope Crest *Blue Reawakening *Brightcrest *Neo Light Seeker More keyblades will be coming soon... The Next Generation Arc Coming soon... The Keyblade Mages Arc Coming soon... Lost Soul Arc Coming soon... Demon Days Arc Coming soon... The Keyblade Pirates Arc Coming soon... The Dead of the World Arc Coming soon... The Renegade Arc Coming soon... Alchemist Crisis Arc Coming soon... Space Music Arc Coming soon... The Shinobi's Code Arc Coming soon... The Bebop Experience Arc Coming soon... Mark of Mastery Games Arc Coming soon... All or Nothing Arc Coming soon... Trivia *Baransu, Yami, & Hikari will take a striking resemblance of the creator of the manga along with his friends. *This will be the first fan-made Kingdom Hearts series in the wikia to introduce Highschool of the Dead, Cowboy Bebop, Interstella 5555, Phantom Manor, One Piece, TRON: Uprising, and Fairy Tail. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of categorization